Batman's sex happenings
by Odin123
Summary: Vigilantes have all of a sudden has become a subject of desire for the women around Gotham... and they accept this open heartedly.
1. BatmanCatwoman

Please read and review, thanks. Also, in the comments, suggest some pairings you would like to see. I'm gonna start with a classic Batman/Catwoman.

Batman and Catwoman

Bruce Wayne sat on the edge of his bed and tapped his heel against a piece of mahogany wood. It slowly slid back to reveal a little metal box. Bruce pulled out a key and undid the box. Inside was keypad. He punched in seven numbers, 3548690. Suddenly, behind him, his wardrobe began to slide upwards to reveal a tube like glass elevator. Bruce stepped in, and the elevator slid into the darkness. As the elevator reached the bottom, he stepped out, and breathed a lungful of the Bat-caves air. A swarm of bats flew over the ceiling as he trudged up to his suit, but their familiar shrieking noise offered Bruce some comfort. He pressed his hand against a blue glowing square on a tall metal cylinder and it slid open to reveal the Batsuit. The sleek shiny suit fitted his body perfectly. As he slipped it on, he tightened his boots. Three shiny triangular blades stuck out from his gauntlets, and he flexed his fingers inside his gloves. Then he bent his head down to his chest, and slipped on his mask. He flexed his biceps and jumped into his Batmobile.

The calm lake lay on the outside of Wayne manor, and a shimmering silence lay of the calm surface. The moon reflected in the surface of the moon. Then, a rumbling could be heard, and a square block of water fell away as the Batmobile jumped out and raced along the surface of the water. He sped along till he reached the Ace Chemicals building, where he parked the Batmobile outside. He used his grappling hook to pull himself up the sides. Soon he reached the top of the building, and he stood watching over the city, his cloak billowing out behind him. "Are you feeling good tonight?" Came a light voice from behind him.

"What makes you think that? He replied, without looking behind his shoulder as he at once recognised cat woman's voice. "Oh, I don't know... Just the way you hold yourself. Very handsome...," she replied silkily. Batman turned round to face her. She licked her lips seductively, and crept slowly around him in a circle, her feet making a single tapping noise as she stepped.

"What do you want, Catwoman?" He asked in a low growl, wary of her flattering. She leant forward and fluttered her eyelids innocently, purposely revealing a large portion of cleavage to Batman.  
"I want you," she replied, and suddenly her soft lips were on his and her long tongue snaked into Batman's mouth. Batman hadn't been touched by a woman for so long that even her scent and snakey fleshy tongue rubbing his mouth caused great arousal. He kissed back strongly, running his fingers through her hair. He kicked of his boots and so did she, eager to have him.

She clawed at his suit to get it off, and he loosened his cape. Her leather top was pulled at until it ripped in two, and her pants were pulled roughly from her legs. Their masks stayed on, and they never broke the kiss. Batman ran his hands up her creamy thighs and ran a finger over soaking wet slit. She gasped into his mouth and pulled away from him, arching her back. He grasped her firm perky breasts in his hands and massaged them with his rough fingers. He lowered his mouth to her neck and left a trail of soft kisses, down to her nipples and took one in his mouth, tracing circles around it with his tongue and sucking it relentlessly.

He did the same with her other nipple, and then she lowered her head to his giant, throbbing, veiny length and began to suck it with her mouth, her swirling hot tongue running over the tip and rubbing the part that she couldn't fit with her hand. He growled with pleasure and she felt his balls tighten. Pulling her mouth away, she swung her leg up over his head and brought it crashing down in front of her hot pussy. "Suck," she groaned hurriedly, wanting to feel pleasure. He first inserted two fingers, stratching and scissor to make the hole wider. Only then did he jab his long tongue into her pussy rubbing her walls with expertise, she groaned and moaned and suddenly, batman found liquid seeping into his mouth. He pulled away, and grabbed her hips, pulling her up. Then he swung her around so that while he was standing up, her stomach was parallel with the floor, and her firm fleshy ass was right in front of batman giant penis. Without warning, he slammed 13 inches of rock hard dick into her entrance. She screamed out in pleasure and batman gasped. He carried on shoving in and out in a fast motion until they were both screaming for release. Batman cock became redder and more veiny with every thrust, and soon, gushing streams of cum ran out of cat woman's asshole. Then he spun her around and laid her on the floor.

Batman took her flailing, urgent wrists and pinned them down on the ground. He buried his face in her neck and she reached out for his enormous , she spread her legs wide, wanting him to fill her. He slammed down with all his face, and she felt him completely fill her hole up tightly and painfully, it felt amazing to them both. They clawed and kissed and groped for each other's bodies as he thrust into her over and over again, sending her into violent spasms of pleasure as she writhed under the heavy frame of the man above her. Suddenly, she squirted hot streaming liquid onto batman and he came into her pussy, thick sticky liquid filled her. He pulled out of her and shoved his cock into her mouth. She licked the cum cleans sucking each part with relish, before swallowing another load of sticky batman cum. He spun her round and seated himself in her ass cheeks for a while, before dressing back up and flying out over the city...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ok cool thanks for reading and don't forget to review and spread it around


	2. BatmanKatana

Ok cool thanks for the suggestions, this time it's something slightly different with the pairing, not really a well known character. Search her up if you don't know her.

Batman and Katana

Batman was confused. Just hours ago, he'd been pounding his long meat-stick into Catwoman's enticing entrance, but he knew there was no point brooding over it because it was his fault he'd crumbled as such a slight touch of affection. He was still shaken and he hadn't gone back to the bat cave yet. He was roaming the streets, beating up criminals and thinking about his experience. Thwack! His fist slammed into the mans jaw and he flew to the ground as seven men came charging towards batman. He jumped into the air gracefully before kicking someone in the face so hard they crumpled to the floor.

He swung his arms and legs in a furious blur of movements as more and more came. Nine left to take out, batman thought to himself. As they charged, he ducked, and swung his leg out underneath one of their legs, but he got in a lucky punch. As four more fists came pelting down towards him, one of the men suddenly found a sword through his stomach. It slid out and he fell to the ground, coughing blood. Suddenly the remaining eight were lying on the floor in serious pain, but not dying yet. "Katana." Batman said grimly. "I haven't seen you for a while. Where've you been?".  
"Many places. I've drifted in and out of the spotlight in the past few years..." She replied silkily.  
"What's brought you back to Gotham?" Batman said to her. "Don't tell me actually. Keep it to yourself". He said sharply.  
"I think you'll want to know," she replied. "But I assume you already do, seeing as you must know how you're linked to the prophecy." Then her lips were upon his. He attempted to resist, and was even about to push her away when her hand grabbed at his bulging cock, and he kissed her back furiously he ripped off her mask and began pulling at her clothes he ripped away his mask and pulled off his pants and top leaving him exposed to the midnight air apart from his underwear. She pulled off her own garments and he growled and grabbed at her pulling her close.

Heat was pooling. She could feel it building in the pit of her stomach and swirling down into her nether regions. It was scorching and intense, and she pressed her thighs together to try to alleviate some of the sensation. As she glanced up into his eyes, she felt some guilt pool in her stomach too. _Forgive me, husband, _she thought as she carried on.

Suddenly batman pulled back from the depths of her heated mouth, releasing her breasts at the same time, only to wrap his strong arms about her waist and pull her body sharply against his own. His lengthened arousal was obvious to her as it pressed against her stomach. His arousal, only slight before, increased tenfold as she made him aware of his desire with the physical evidence.

He lay on top of her after pushing her to the ground, and he lifted his frame slightly, allowing his turgid length to pull across her skin and fall between her thighs. He reached down with one hand, squeezing the darkened head slightly as he rubbed it against her swollen lips and clit. Her wetness easily made the motion fluid, and as he glided against her, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. The sound of her pleasure seemed to wrap about him, making his already heavy erection pulse with need. It was exquisitely painful, his need to fill her.

He fucked her methodically, meticulously. She could feel the ridge of his cock head as he withdrew almost completely before plunging home again. If he was worried about being caught fucking her , he didn't fuck like he gave a damn. He fucked like he did everything else: rough, muscular, strong, until she broke again in shudders and whimpers locked up in her chest.

Only then did he come. As if he'd been waiting to see that she'd been fucked properly before moving on to the next step. It wasn't quick or furtive. He just stopped thrusting and erupted into her cunt, letting her feel each hot spurt flood her passage.

He spun around her hips and one hands covered her firm ass. He bent down and, insteadof the expected hard feeling, she felt a soft, warm wet feeling as batman began licking her entrance, his snaking tongue rubbing and massaging her soft passage as it slipped in out and touched her sensitive skin. She whimpered and held onto the railing nearby to support her body. He pulled his dick out as he stood up, and rubbed his sensitive tip against her entrance. In one thrust, he pushed fully into her ass, and she went to ecstatic overdrive. She could fell the blood rushing to her face as he growled and thrust deeper, harder - his long cock went in and out hard and fast. She could feel his balls tighten and a second flood of cum rushed into her used body. That set her off - she let out a gasp as her body gave in and his cock was soaked in her warm juices. He pulled her by the hand across the street to a hotel, where he grappled - still naked, just holding his clothes in a bundle - up to a window while holding her waist. He lay down on the bad and let her rest on his cock where they lay for a while. In the morning, she was gone.


	3. Red Hood Poison Ivy

okay I'm sorry to say it is too short and not as good as before but I'm a bit rusty so be gentle. chapter 3. Not batman this time.

Jason Todd & Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy, even from afar, could see the large bulge in batman's gleaming armour (you can guess where). She knew that once she could turn him on with her toxins, he be rushing over, and it wasn't like she wouldn't enjoy it. No, she'd enjoy it, the feeling of riding up and down on his hard rod... She subconsciously began rubbing her nipples till they were swollen buds. She realised this and, embarrass at what she was doing pulled her hands from her clothes, ordering her self to be more formal and stick to the plan. It was time to release the toxins.

She was so hurried to have sex with batman she didn't even notice that out of the shadows somebody was following her. The red hood edged closer, pistol in hand, Poison Ivy was too engrossed in watching batman's fighting that she didn't even notice. Then, suddenly a smell hit him in the face. He knew what it was: Poison Ivy's seducing toxins. But he couldn't resist himself. Sliding the guns, back into his outfit, he wrapped his arms round Poison Ivy's waist. She spun in fustration and as she saw his face, her eyes widened in surprise. His lips came crashing down onto hers. As much as she struggled, she couldn't get away. He pulled at her dress before fondling her boobs with his rough calloused fingertips. She was sent into waves of pleasure as he nibbled and the bottom of her ear, and she arched her back into him, releasing a gasp. Her creamy flesh was the colour of basil leaves, and Jason Todd ran his hands over her body needily. His hands found her shapely ass. He squeezed it hard as his other hand found its way down her pants her thong was soaked and he whipped it off quickly. As his finger found her pussy she moaned into his shoulder. He inserted another, and she writhed in a spasm of pleasure. He pulled both out suddenly, leaving her feeling empty. But then he whipped out he huge cock. Thick veins ran from the bottom to the top, and the tip was swollen and purple. Her hands found it and she scraped her nails against it. Turning her round, he lifted up her ass and let his tongue swirl around in it. Soon she twisted her head and let her mouth take in the weight of Jason's cock. She swirled it round in her mouth let saliva coat it, making him shiver as he felt her tongue run over the tip of his bulging penis. He let her suck as he kneaded her skin, rubbing the inside of her thighs, nudging her wet sex. He groaned into her, which sent shivers of pleasure like streams throughout her body. But he couldn't take any more. He pulled out of her mouth, letting the thin line of saliva connecting them break, and began rubbing his penis glans against her ass with his hands he kneaded her breasts, sending need through her. She needed him inside of her. The only sex she had previously had was shallow and rough, like when your diddling and you squeeze your knees together at the right time, but this had opened a new vein of sensuality shed previously thought never to have existed. He let his penis slide into her softly, and all the saliva let him enter smoothly. Her finger nails bit into his shoulders as he went faster and faster. She spammed and writhed against his cock as she rode him, her soft fleshy tits flopping up and down in the air as she pushed further down on him. He felt his hands creep up of their own accord, massaging her breasts. The pleasure was building inside of her, and she felt Jason's balls tighten as he got ready to release his load. Soon, hot white streams of cum shot into Poison Ivy's ass.


End file.
